


Filet Mignon

by GeneralAdventure



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralAdventure/pseuds/GeneralAdventure
Summary: Jihoon is looking forward to going back to his apartment in the evening and having a fancy dinner like his roommate promised, followed promptly by relaxing and playing with his pet rabbit Miyeon. Too bad he just can’t seem to catch a break today.





	Filet Mignon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Sorta. I don't know. Let's see what happens.

In a way, the fate of Jihoon’s day had already been decided before it had even started. Although he supposed it was entirely his fault, considering he didn’t go to bed until three in the morning, especially when he knew he had to wake up at eight. Because of that, he slept right through his alarm and ended up running thirty minutes late to his job.  
Needless to say, he was dead on his feet as he headed out the door. Just as Jihoon was walking out of the apartment, one his roommates, Mingyu, called out to him.  
“Be sure to be back in time for dinner. I’m going to try making filet mignon and I want you all to be the judges.”  
Mingyu was a culinary arts student and was constantly making new dishes or trying new recipes. He liked having Jihoon and their two other roommates, Seokmin and Hansol, taste test the creations afterwards. Likewise, the three boys really enjoyed having home cooked meals, so it was a win-win for everyone.  
Jihoon grinned, already looking forward to supper. “Noted. Now I have to go or I’ll be even more late.” And then he was off.  
Unfortunately he didn’t make it far because upon reaching the elevator, he found a sign posted.  
Elevator out of service, please use stairs. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
Jihoon was exasperated. Why was it that the one day he needed the elevator most, it wasn’t working?  
Wasting no time, he headed for the staircase and ran down to the ground floor as fast as he could. All the way from his apartment. On the seventeenth floor. Today was starting off great.  
It took nearly fifteen minutes to reach the bottom and by that time, Jihoon had already started sweating. Great, just great. He hadn’t even left the building yet and he was already all gross.  
It was a good thing he worked at a coffee shop that could usually manage with one person missing. That, however, did not mean he didn’t get a scolding from his manager and get put on bathroom duty. Lovely, considering a kid had just gotten sick and puked in there.  
When his shift ended at one o’clock that afternoon, Jihoon headed to his friend Seungkwan’s house to practice with their band. He had made it all the way to the dog park a street away when he felt something squish under his shoe. A sense of dread ultimately washed over him as he looked down to find himself stepping in dog shit.   
“Aghhhhh, gross!” he groaned, trying to scrape his shoe on the ground in an attempt to rid some of it from the bottom. He sighed as it didn’t make much of a difference.  
He trudged the rest of the way and arrived at Seungkwan’s door.  
“Can I have some wet wipes or something?” he asked when the door swung open.  
Seungkwan looked down at his shoes and made a face of disgust, “Yeah but you’re leaving those outside.”

By the time Jihoon made it into their practice room, his bandmates Joshua and Junhui had already been waiting for twenty minutes.  
“Sorry guys. I had a mishap on the way here.”  
Joshua gave him a friendly smile. “No worries. We’re not in a rush.” he said as Junhui nodded in agreement from behind his drumset.  
Jihoon picked up his bass guitar and begun to tune it.  
Seungkwan looked at him from his place in front of the microphone stand. “You ready?” he asked, showing a thumbs up in question.  
Jihoon smiled. “Yeah.”

All was going well until halfway through their first song, one of the strings on his bass snapped.  
“Ah shit!” he yelled as everyone came to a stop. “Now? You couldn’t have waited until the end?”  
“It’s no big deal, man.” Junhui said, “Just put on a new one.”  
Jihoon huffed, “I don’t have any with me. I haven’t got the chance to go buy some.”  
Seungkwan frowned. “Guess you’ll have to sit this one out.”  
And so he did.

“See you guys on Wednesday!” Seungkwan called out from his doorstep.  
Joshua waved from his car as he pulled out of the driveway. Junhui headed in the opposite direction of Jihoon.  
His walk back to his apartment was relatively quiet. Thankfully. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of the dinner that would be waiting for him at home.  
At least one good thing will have happened today. He thought.  
Turning the corner onto his block, he stopped. Panic immediately started to rise inside of Jihoon when he noticed the fire trucks and people crowded in the parking lot of his apartment building. He broke into a sprint, starting to push his way passed fellow tenants, all the while scanning everywhere for his roommates. Where were they? Why weren’t they standing around with the others?  
Jihoon’s questions were answered when he broke through to the front of the crowd to find all three of his friends being surrounded by firefighters. Thankfully, none of them seemed to be outwardly harmed. However, in Seokmin’s arms, was a frozen Miyeon.   
Rushing forward, Jihoon snatched the rabbit from Seokmin and shrieked out, “Guys?! What the hell did you do?!”  
“Well,” a firefighter turned to him, “It appears here that you friends were trying to make…”   
he made a scene of pausing and looking between the bunny and Jihoon’s three roommates, “flaming Yeon.”

Jihoon hated today.


End file.
